UNIVERSITY OF MUSIC (Part 1)
by Ocean Blood13
Summary: gw bergegas berlari ke kampus dengan naik sepeda. sampai di kampus baru, gw bertemu dengan chiash, dan kami tak sengaja melihat mobil sport warna hitam dari kejauhan. dan itu adalahh. . . . . . . Pairing: Chara sendiri andddd member all bands.


**thats my first ficssssss araaaa ,,.. .. .. . .. . . **

**Pairing: Dsnop, Ocean, Mitch, Chiashu, All member Bands!**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNIVERSITY OF MUSIC**

Part 1

Tepat pagi hari pukul 07:15, gw langsung bngun dan bergegas ke kmar mandi, dan gw mandi layaknya koboi alias asal gbyur air. Stlah mandi gw lngsung brpakaian rapi, n pake sepatu stlah tu gw lngsung ambil tas n trun ke bwah bwt makan pg breng bokap nyokap n kakak gw. ya ampun mreka sudah di meja makan dan mungkin gw kyakna agk kesiangan, akhrnya gw lngsung aja duduk rapiin yg lain. And gw ambil beberapa roti n cmpur dgn slai coklat. kak jorel yg tau cuman asal celetuk aja dan agak bercnda "wah, kmu rajin bget bngunnya, kalau bisa lbh siang lagi" dan gw cuman bsa snyum kecut sambl brkata "trus gw musti kaget gt atau gw mesti oh ya maybe yes or not, udah dh kak jorel kbiasaan,huh". "hahahaha" kak jorel hnya bsa trtwa. And gw langsung aja brgegas brangkat ke university seraya mengambil bebrapa roti sandwich dgan slai kcang n coklat, n gw lngsung minum orange juice, dan meninggalkan smuanya agak brlari "okay ku brangkat dlu, bye mam, bye dad, bye kak jorel" gw lngsung naik sepeda n brgegas ke university.

Sampai di University..gw langsung parkir sepda gw di parkiran, and tnpa disadar pas gw liat skeliling ada mobil sport bmw warna hitam yg udah dikroom, sumpah gw kaget bukan kepalang #plakk brasa gw kyak ditmpar buku sbrat 2kg, =,= wah sadis bget, tp ni bnar2 bwat gw ga bsa brgerak krna tu mobil, and tnpa disadar jg gw dikagetin sma sobat gw, yap namanya chiash, cewek cntik, manis ya pkoknya gt dh, and mungkin dia msh single? ? Hehe ups gw lupa td kenalin nama gw adelya atau nama beken gw ocean. Ya tu lah gw n gw jg cewek, hehe. Eits, lanjut ke cerita, uhm yap langsung aja gw kaget krna sobat gw ni. "hey, lihat apaan seh? Kok serius amat gt? Bkin penasaran aja, ada apa sih?" kata chiash agak bingung dgan tingkahku yg bengong. Langsung aja gw jwb, "tu liat mobil yg ada di dpan gw n parkiran tu" kata gw seraya nunjuk2 mobil tdi. Dan tau apkah yg trjdi? Chiash pun ikutan liat tu mobil, dan gw lngsung dibwat kget, krna OMFG , yg keluar dr tu mobil, trnyata Kak Danny Worsnop senior gw di university skaligus jg vocalist di Asking Alexandria dan dia jg bersama kak Mitch Lucker vocalist Suicide Silence, Blamm rasanya kyak dihantam pintu, and chiash cuman bsa bengong liatin Kak Mitch yg keren, gw ga bsa brkata2, and gw sma chiash cuman bsa speechlesh plus kaget, suer gmana gak kaget, orang yg keluar tu senior yg super duper keren, asli gw brasa shock liat mreka aplg gw, tmen gw aja gak bsa berkedip. Sadis bget dh.. Hehe  
dan akhrnya gw ma chiash cuman bsa liat mreka msuk n hlang dikeramaian orang2, dan saat kmi msih terpaku di parkiran dgan tatapan kearah mreka brdua tdi, dr arah blakang Putri n Grady, 2 sobat gw n chiash dteng dgan nepuk pundak gw. "Hey kok pda bengong? Lgi ngpain sih" kata mreka brdua. Sontak saja gw n Chiash kaget dan nyeletuk "ahww damn kak mitch n kak danny keren". Si putri hnya bisa trtwa, "hahahaha, kalian hbis brtmu dgan mreka ya?" tanya putri. "ya put, kak mitch tmbh keren aja tau!" kata chiash dgan muka merah kyak buah apel. "wah chiash mukanya merah" kataku dan ku langsung menyudahinya "udah yuk, masuk kelas ni udah masuk ni? Kan hri ni jamnya makulnya miss beyonce". Akhrnya gw n tman2 langsung masuk university n buru2 krna tkut makul dr miss beyonce ketinggalan.

setelah itu gw, chiash, putri dan grady masuk kelasnya miss beyonce.. siapa sih yang gak kenal miss beyonce? secara dosen paling yahutt di University...hehehehehe... lanjut lagi setelah 2 jam gw n the guys kuliah technic vocal oleh miss beyonce..sumpee asliii susah susah gampangg cuyyy...hehehehe akhirnya jam berdentang juga..

"time to take a rest and lets go to cafetaria!" sontak ja gw langsung cabut ke sana...

and chiash asal ngejeblak ja "hoyyy tungguin dongg! masa gw ditinggal?" sahut chiash...gw yang tadinya berlari, langsung berhenti... "eh ya lupa?" jawab gw santai. "santai amat jawabannya?" sahut chiash bete -_-'. "hehehehehe gw udah laperrrrr". jawab enteng gw. dan si putri hanya berjalan santai dengan grady.. sampai di sana.. apa yang gw lihat sangat...sangat..sangat...sangat mencengankan? Why? cause saat smua udah sampai..putri ga brhntinya berkomat kamit kayak mbah dukun.. wkwkwkwkw XD "OMG..OMG...OMG...OMG...OMG..OMG...OMG..." sahut putrigw dgan santai.."ada apa sih? dari tadi OMG?" kata gw. " liat tu?" tunjuk putri ke bangku yang penuh dengan suasana senior2 yang pada kece abiss..hahaha gw cman bsa nyeletuk... "OMFG" sambil bengong,chiash juga tdak ketinggalan.. si grady hanya santai saja, sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada kami..."Helllloooooooooo Guysss?" teriak Grady.. kami bertiga sadar.. "hummph yeahhh grady?" jawab kami serempak.. "pada lihat apaan? serius amat?" tanya grady. "tu lihat?" tunjuk gw ke bangku senior. "ahh...biasa saja...hmmm" jawab ringan grady. putri sontak kaget.."lu bilang biasa, OMG Grady? lu gak lihat apa? tu si kak danny, Ben, Cam, Sam, James, Mitch, Oliver, and kak Andy Sixx? Hello... lu bilang biasa? haduhh capek dehh" sahut putri yang gak trima. "biasa deh..gw kan cowok? apa harus gw ikutan kayak kalian?..hnn?" jawab grady. "ya ya juga sih..hehehe" sahut Chiash membenarkan grady. "dah ayoo kita cari tmpat duduk, tu kosong tempat duduknya?" kata ocean

"mana?" sahut mereka bertiga

"itu!" sahut ocean sambil nunjuk ke arah bangku yang ternyata didepannya ada para senior dan itu paling senior.

"hahhhhhh? itu kan para senior kelas berat ocean" sahut mereka bertiga dengan kompak

"lalu? memangnya kenapa? ada yang salah?" segera ocean bergegas ke arah bangku tersebut untuk mengambil tempat.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .**


End file.
